South Park High
by KayleyWulf
Summary: South Park in High school. They go through things anyone will. Change. Hurt. Happiness. Sex. Drama. Temp relationships. There is cursing and all that fun stuff. LONG STORY. Rated T for now... WILL WARN YOU ON MATURE CHAPTERS! Characters c Trey Parker and Matt Stone
1. 1 We Know Your Secret

"Stan… Dude, calm down. She does this at the beginning of every year!"

"No Kyle… This is different… She never wants to see me again… And this is _Freshman Year! _She may never want to talk to me ever again. All those older, better guys..." The raven-haired boy finished off his statement with an agitated grunt, burying his face in his hands.

Cartman rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "She's a whore and everyone knows it! Who gives a fuck if you two broke up AGAIN!"

Kenny hits Cartman on the arm. Kyle glares but doesn't contradict him. "'EY! She is. She breaks up with his pussy ass, sleeps around, and when nobody will take her anymore she comes crying back like the slutty, stupid, evil, hippie whore she really is!"

Stan snaps, "Fuck You Fatass! I love her! She's the one for me and you wouldn't know how it feels to be in pain like this!"

Cartman glares, "I'm Not Fat Anymore!"

Kyle rolls his eyes, "Just because you gained muscle the past two years doesn't make you any less fat than you are!"

Kenny sighs, _'Yay, more of this fucking dramatic shit! Most likely following Cartman when he leaves here. As per usual…'_

The boys continued to fight around Stan, yelling over him while he talked about being the only person that feels real pain and heartache.

As predicted, the fight ended with Cartman yelling to Kenny about following him out, wanting to 'Leave the lesbians to their scissoring party'. Kenny followed Cartman with a 'Good luck Dude' look pointed at Kyle. He always beat sense into Cartman while Kyle comforted Stan. And so the duo walked to Cartman's and Kenny tried to stay over. Cartman just made a crack about him being poor and slammed the door in his face.

Kenny took this opportunity to go to Starks Pond and drown himself. See how long it took him to fully die this time. He randomly pulled this stunt for entertainment. Dying might suck but the sicker, more twisted part of Kenny laughed at times like this when he killed himself off, knowing he'd be lying in bed, healthy and alive the next morning. Sometimes he'd think up new ways for it to happen. A couple times, he even stood on a high building and the entire town along with news and negotiators came to see him. One time he was shot off the building. Another he jumped, lived, and dyed in the hospital days later. Another time he did an Olympic swim dive to the ground. He gave himself extra points for that one. It was the funniest by far.

But tonight, his plans were ruined. Why? Butters was at Stark Pond. _'What the flying fuck is he doing here?! God fucking damnit! For fucks sake…'_

"Hi Butters…" He is already sitting by the kid. Might as well talk to him. But as he waits for an answer he starts to get impatient and looks over at the quiet blonde. "Hey, Butters, hellooooo?"

The boy in question looks over and nods, "Oh…Hi Kenny…" He then goes back to staring at the lake. He has his knees tucked up to his chest and his head rested, hidden half way by his arms, as he stares with tears in his eyes. Kenny rolls his eyes. _'Fucking great. More high school drama shit! We haven't even started and it's already sickening. I miss the awkward, cruel, hilarious, middle school days when "Drama" didn't last two hours at best…'_

"What's up, dude?"

Butters looks at him and blinks, "Why don't you take that hood down? Everyone knows what you look like already. The girls talk about it all the time…"

Kenny is caught off guard. "What?"

The sad blonde sighs and looks back at the water. "Honestly… I'd think you'd be more vulgar and twice as effective if you didn't wear it up all the time. You might even get laid more.."

Hearing those words from the kid who's never been cool even in snowstorms shocked the McCormick boy. He then thought about it and his eyes widened in realization. _'Holy fucking shit, Dude! He's right!' _The stronger blonde smiles wickedly as he thinks about the things he could say and do with his face showing. The ways he could flirt with girls. The things he could say. Girls found him irresistible. They'd be sucking his dick during all off hours and even in the hallways as he got his books. Slowly, Kenny put his hood down. Revealing himself to Butters. He regretted the notion at first from the brisk air that was now crashing against his face, but he got used to it quickly. The frailer of the two stared at him and smiled. Silent for a long time before the rougher blonde repeated. "What's up, Dude?"

Butter frowned and looked away. "Oh…Craig is f-f-fighting with me again and I-I'm getting so tired of it! H-he always thinks he's right! Sometimes I'm right! Uhm..right?"

Kenny tried not to laugh at his weaker friends antics, smiling and patting his back some. "Fuck, Dude! Dating sucks hairy balls, sometimes no one is right, ya know?"

Everyone was shocked outta their minds when they found out Craig was gay. But since he beat people to pulps for trying to make fun of him he didn't have a lot of trouble when he came out. Butters got the same shit he always got because everyone _knew_ he was a fag. It was more obvious than a ship in endless seas. But the two together still baffled anyone who saw it. No matter how many _times_ they saw it. It was just strange. Butters sniffled and nodded. "I guess…"

"So what's the fight about?" The question was simple, not too invasive.

"You…"

_'Wait… WHAT?!'_ Kenny looked at Butters and blinked. "Why the fuck would it be about me?"

The quieter boy sighed then and wiped his eyes, putting his legs down and turning to Kenny with a serious look on his face. "We know your biggest secret Kenny… He didn't want to say anything… I need to let you know... I know…"

The poorer boy blinked and couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so much he teared up. "What the fuck ever! You're funny as shit man!" he held his sides and laughed until his cheek hurt. Calming down finally and looking back at Butters who still looked serious. "And Uhm… What do you think my secret is?"

Butters frowned more and glared even. "Why'd you come up here? Initially?"

Kenny paused. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because I know it was probably so you could drown yourself. o-or hang yourself on the nearby tree, m-m-maybe e-even shoot yourself or something else of that nature!"

The words hit Kenny hard and he starts to get a weird feeling about where this conversation is going. Still, he plays stupid and even offended. "What the fuck are you trying to say Stotch?!"

The smaller blonde rolls his eyes and snaps, in the meak way he usually does. "Be-because I've seen ya do stuff like that! A-and I-I-I know you thinks it's funny or somethin'… B-buts it's not, okay? It is scary and hurts my-my feelings… I-it bothers Craig too and you need to stop!"

Silence…

"Kenny?"

Silence….

Ken is shocked. He can't even move as he stares at the now concerned blonde. _'Someone knew. I'm not the only one aware of my curse. People remember every time I die' _"Are you saying… Every time…. Every time I was killed, slaughtered, crushed, poisoned, or passed on in any way… you remembered?"

Butters nods and bites his lip. "Now you know… Craig knew way before I did… He knew since like first grade technically. He said to me… 'It was like, instead of forgetting like the others, I registered them as nightmares. Made me want to beat him up. We got to fourth grade and I realized they were real happenings… And no one knew but me…'"


	2. 2 I Hate You Craig

Butters waited for a response. Watching Kenny's every expression. He was mostly unreadable but this look he saw now – shock, pure shock – and he wasn't sure what to do. Kenny stared at Starks Pond in thought. He was mad at first. Someone knew his secret and had still not told him. He'd felt alone when he didn't have to.

That's when his expression changed. He grinned from ear to ear and almost laughed. He wasn't alone anymore. Two others knew! He stood and yelled to the sky, picking up Butters and spinning him. Butters yelped but let him, only shocked more at the feeling of Kenny's lips against his own. Eyes widened, he pushed back and landed in the snow on his butt. Kenny looked at him and blinked. "Oh, Shit. Sorry man, just really fucking happy right now… FUCK YES!"

Butters laughed and watched him run off. "Hey! Where ya going? KENNY?!"

Craig sat at his house watching Red Racer. His sister upstairs doing whatever girls do, he didn't care. But he didn't expect loud slamming at his front door. He glared at the door and got up, walking over and opening it to see Kenny. "What the hell do you want Ken-Dork?"

Kenny frowns, "Fuck you, Craig…"

To no one's surprise, he flipped Kenny off and the boys went inside to sit on the couch. The blonde sat at one end while the taller boy sat at the other. "So why are you here?"

"Butters told me…"

Craig cursed to himself and shook his head. "Seriously?" He then sighed and shrugged. "And, if we do?"

Kenny glares, "You are a fucking asshole for not telling me! What the **_fuck_**, dude? I've been dealing with this shit all my life with no one to talk about it with and _you_ knew?!"

With that statement, he hits Craig in the mouth. The two boys begin to fight. Hitting each other and tackling one another. But after a couple more good punches from each of them, Craig shoves his shorter companion away and wipes his mouth. Flipping him off, he adds. "Fuck you to! Maybe you should have asked or something!"

Kenny blinks in bewilderment, "My BEST FRIENDS don't remember, what would make me think you did?! I fucking hate you, Craig!"

With a sigh, the older boy rolls his eyes and states matter-of-factly. "Honesty, if your best friends can't even remember you dying every day then you need to rethink who your friends are. They never really cared all that much when it happened anyway. A couple sad comments was all I ever noticed."

Ken paused and let the words sink in; he thought on it and thought on it. Sitting before him was one of two people that knew his secret and neither was someone he would usually hang out with. Not that he had really hung out with his own friends a lot lately anyway. With Stan on vacation most of the summer, Kyle at camp, and Cartman being a dick; he spent most of his summer getting high with the druggy kids at pill parties and drinking with his brother. He looks down then at Craig again. "You think so? And what, I should be your friend?!"

The older boy shrugs. "Not my problem who you're friends with. I don't care…"

The blonde stands then and nods. "Okay. Whatever. Seeya at school, dude!"

As soon as he left, Craig shook his head, stood, and shut the door. "Prick…"

In a week school had started, Stan and Wendy were back together, and everyone had already found and crowded their homeroom. Kenny sat on Stan's desk talking to Kyle, who sat on the neighboring desk. Cartman sat IN his desk like Stan was. The only big problem was that Wendy had placed herself in Stan's lap and they boys were stuck listening to them make out. Cartman was aiming a pencil right where there lips connected, readying himself to throw it like a dart. Kyle just read some school book he ordered ahead of time and Kenny was watching Craig's group.

Craig himself was leaned against the wall talking to a sitting down Tweek. Token took the desk behind the twitchy blonde and was listening in and laughing. Finally in walked Clyde, hand in hand with Bebe, so he could join the guys. Butters stood by Craig, holding his hand.

Kenny watched for a while. Finding it calm, less awkward than him and his friends. He realized he was caught when Butters waved at him cheerily and everyone turned to stare. Kenny then turned back to his own friends. Luckily, Bebe came over and snatched up Wendy so they could 'Girl Talk' with the others.

Kyle shut his book and tuned in. "Dude, I heard Ike say that Mr. Garrison is saying his gay again…"

Cartman rolls his eyes, "Will that man lady just pick a damn side already. Does he suck dick or doesn't he?!"

Stan shrugs, "I don't know man. I mean, Kenny has done stuff with boys before."

Cartman says, "Yeah but Kenny is a dirty whore with no money. He'll do anything to anyone for the right price."

Kenny glares and hits arm, making the fat boy whine. "OW! Stop it Kenny!"

"Shut your fucking mouth you douche-spewing vagina!"

"'EY!"

Just about then their teacher came in and everyone sat down where they should. They did introductions and got paperwork and schedules. The usual morning crap. Student Counsel was voted on: Stan – President, Cartman – Vice President, Kyle –Treasurer, Wendy – Secretary, Craig – Parliamentarian, Kenny and Butters – Representatives, and Bebe - Reporter. The usual line up of people. Classes were more introductions that no one listened to and classroom supplies lists were either thrown at each other in airplane form or covered in penis drawings.

When lunch came Kenny decided he'd change things up and sat by Craig in Clyde's spot. Tweek saw him and yelped in surprise. "You're gonna sit with us?! Why? Are you a spy sent here to examine us and abduct us when we sleep?!"

Clyde complained but Craig didn't make him move, just told Clyde to sit and shut it. Butters sat on Craig's other side and the two took each other's hands under the table. Kenny ignored Cartman's calls and tried to ignore the confused look from his other friends and the entire cafeteria. Craig and butter we're the only two not looking at him. Butters was busy talking to Craig, who was busy eating an ignoring _everybody._ He raised his free hand up to flip everyone off and the entire cafeteria went back to their business except Kenny's little group of friends.

"So why _are_ you sitting with us anyway?" Clyde asked finally. Token, Butters, Tweek, and Bebe tuned into the blonde at that moment, all waiting on an answer.

"Why not? Fuck, I can't sit by someone besides the Fatass?"

Bebe blinks and shrugs, "You never bothered before. Why do it now?"

"Because we're friends and I wanted him to sit by me…" At this, everyone now stared at Craig. Even Kenny was shocked at his admittance. They had never been friends and even his own real friends had a hard time admitting it. He felt happiness explode like butterflies in his stomach and he threw his arm around his new friend. "Yeah! Fuck all of you! I have right!"

The day continued with Kenny following Craig and his group around. He avoided Cartman and the guys as much as possible. Wanting to see if he liked being one of Craig's bunch. After school everyone either went to a job, home, or sports practice. After that is was only Craig, Kenny and Token together. The darkest of the three spoke up, "So wanna all go back to my place, swim and shit?"

Craig's shrugs, "Depends, will there be snacks?"

Kenny's mouth waters. "Sounds awesome!"

Token smiles and laughs, "There are always snacks. Because you always ask. I know what to expect…"

Craig nods and looks at Kenny, "You comin' too?"

The blonde nods, "FUCK YEAH I'm coming!"

Token looks at Kenny and asks, "So when did you start wearing your hood down? It's weird actually seeing your face."

The poorest of the three beams, "I felt like it. Makes me even more tempting to the ladies~!"

Craig smiles ever so slightly at that and shakes his head. "I swear I'm the only virgin at our school…"

The other two practically stop in their tracks at that. the blonde teen practically yells at him, "Are You Fucking Serious?! Why are you still a virgin?!"

Token shakes his head, eyes wide in shock. "I thought you lost your virginity already. _Damn_ man…"

Craig glares at them and as they both bust up laughing. He deals with it for a while but then gets sick of hearing them and chases them the rest of the way to Token's house. The three teens swim, joke, and laugh at each other the rest of the night. Kenny ends up swimming in his boxers and Craig is thrown into the pool in all his clothes. Altogether, Kenny decides that he could definitely get used to being Craig's friend. His only worry is telling the guys. He wonders if they'll every talk to him again.


	3. 3 Stop! Stop! Stop!

Kyle woke up to the sound of someone at his widow. He got up and sauntered over sleepily, opening it and letting the person in. He knew it was Stan and he knew why he was here, he wanted to talk at an ungodly hour because he couldn't sleep. Of course, when the light came on, there stood Stan. Kyle sighed and sat on his bed, waiting for Stan to follow. As soon as they were both seated, the raven haired boy started speaking. "Why do you think Kenny's ignoring us?"

Kyle yawns and shrugs. "I don't know, Dude. Is this really that important? It's 3:20 a.m."

Stan frowns more, "Of course it is! He's one of our best friends… And he was with Craig. He fucking hates Craig!"

Kyle rolls his eyes and thinks, "Maybe this is Cartman's fault. He pissed him off in the morning and maybe he's getting revenge or something. I don't know man. Can't we talk about this in the morning? We can ask him at the bus stop…"

Stan thinks and smiles some. "Well… Yeah okay. But can I stay here for the rest of the night? I locked myself outta my house."

Kyle nods sleepily and lays on his bed, more than happy that they are done talking. Stan lies down next to him and the two fall asleep.

The two teens are woken up by a small Canadian jumping on them. Ike yells and bounces on the bed until Kyle grabs his leg and trips him, making him hit the ground hard. "I'm telling!"

Kyle glares at him, "I'll kick your ass!"

Ike rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at his older brother. "Hi Stan!"

Stan waves at him and ruffles his hair as he heads to the bathroom. Ike and Kyle race downstairs; Kyle makes his brother cereal and makes a bagel for himself. Stan comes down after a while and makes toaster strudel. The three adolescences eat and chat. Kyle is completely grumpy and snips all responses short. Stan and Ike tease him and laugh at his aggravation. When Sheila comes in, Stan and Kyle retreat to his room to change clothes for school. Stan gets into his drawer at the house and puts on his clothes. "Can I borrow you letterman's jacket today, dude?"

Kyle is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, "Sure, I never wear the thing…"

As soon as the boys are dressed they head to the bus stop with their stuff before they can be questioned on what they ate. Gerald and Sheila usually make everyone eat cereal so they can have the rest but Stan and Kyle always seem to break that rule. As they reached the stop, they could see Cartman and Kenny, Kenny on the ground and Cartman yelling over him. The two looked at each other and ran over to help their blonde friend. Kyle took on Cartman and punched him square in the nose. Stan went to Kenny and helped him up. Kenny had a black eye and busted lip. He pulled away from his raven haired companion and stepped back. "Fuck You, Twat Waffle, ball sucking, Son-of-A-Whore!"

"MY MOMS NOT A WHORE YOU BACKWARDS, POOR, HILLBILLY SLUTY BAG!"

Kyle clocks Cartman again and actually knocks him to the ground that time, "What the Fuck guys!"

Cartman glares at Kyle but stand and turns to face the road. "Leave the piece of shit guys, He's sucking Craig's butt now anyways…"

Stan looks at Kenny and frowns, "You okay, dude?"

The blonde wipes his mouth and looks down, mumbling to himself almost. "Imm cerms frumm"

Kyle blinks and asks, "What?"

Ken sighs and looks at Stan, "I'm Craig's friend… And I'm sick of this shit. See you guys later…"

And with that, the two super best friend's watched Kenny storm off. Kyle narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever…"

Stan sighs, "Cartman... You're an asshole..."

Cartman sighs and states, "I won't be friends with someone who's sucking Craig's balls. I fucking hate Craig and will always wish Rhino-Horn-Buttrape-Related Death on him"

Kyle shakes his head, "I don't even care anymore… Dude, I hate High School already…"

Stan agrees and they all get on the bus as it shows up. Most of the kids are there except Craig, Token, and Dog Poo; they all have cars and permits because they are the oldest in their grade. And since Officer Barbrady is an idiot, they use them as licenses and drive to school themselves.

Tweek shakes lightly, holding his coffee and listening to a soothing music CD in Craig's car. He sees Kenny walking and shivering and his eyes widen. "GAH! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Craig slams on his breaks in panic and looks around. Tweek screams, "Jesus! What'd you do that for?!"

Craig is breathing unevenly and still panicked, "You Said To! What's Wrong?"

Tweek blushes and looks out the window, embarrassed about confusing Craig. "Oh… Kenny's -ER!- walking around outside! He -Ng!- might be skipping…"

Craig sees Kenny, his eyes still wide. He then realizes why the twitchy blonde yelled and closes his eye to breath. He sighs and leans back in his seat. "God damnit… We'll check on him"

Craig honks his horn and pulls over to the side of the road. Tweek rolls down his window as the confused blonde reaches them. Ken realizes who it is and gets in the car when Craig motions for him to get in the back. Tweek warns their new companion to be quiet; Craig adds that otherwise Tweek will flip out and crash them into something otherwise.

They get to school just as the bell rings but it doesn't seem to affect anyone but the twitchy teen. He slams his door while getting out and zips off to class. That's when the questions happen. Kenny and Craig get out and walk together. "What happened to your face?"

"Cartman. Why didn't butters ride with you?"

"He likes riding the bus with everyone and gets mad when I make him sit in the back…"

"Oh….why doesn't Tweek sit in the back?"

"Tweek never sits in the back"

"You and Tweek have a weird relationship."

"That's no one's business but our own."

Kenny's mouth spreads into an intrigued grin, "You two fucking?"

Craig sighs, "No… it's more complicated than that."

"So you are?"

"No…"

The two go silent. When they get to class, Kenny sits in front of Token and behind Clyde. He is next to Craig who has Tweek in front of him and butters behind. Bebe sits on Kenny's other side and crosses her legs, turning to him. "So, gonna come to Token's Party?"

Kenny looks at her and smiles flirtatiously. "Hell yeah. There gonna be booze?"

Bebe shrugs, "You'll have to come and see. What happened between you and the guys? Not talking to Kylie and the others?"

Kenny frowns, "It's complicated. We are probably still talking… just not hanging out. I got new friends."

Bebe looks over where Wendy is investigating and sees her nod. The blonde babe then sits back in her seat right and beckon's over her friend. The girls all gather in the center of the room around their buster head-cheerleader so they can all gossip. Kenny pinch's reds butt and winks at her when she turns to him. Red winks back and licks her lips, the game has begun. Kenny flicks his tongue between his fingers and she blushes. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. In return, the redhead sucks on her finger and giggles some. The bell rings and homeroom starts. Red gets up and asks to go to the bathroom. The teacher lets her and asks if anyone else need to leave. Ken raises his hand and says it's for the office. He leaves too and the teens find a nice secluded place to be alone...


	4. 4 Powderpuff

Weeks pass and everyone settles down into their new school schedule. Stan and Wendy have broken up and Kenny has almost completely switched friend groups. It is about halfway through their first quarter and that means one thing, StuCo meeting.

Cartman slams a book down on the front desk to get everyone's attention. "Whores and Buttmunchers! Err… Ladies and Gentlemen… As President and VP, You must respect our Autoritah and listen to our every word. Kyle is a Jew; therefore, he should not be trusted. Kyle, please leave the room…"

"Fuck you Fat-Ass!"

Stan glares at Cartman, "Shut it guys! Okay, now we have powder puff coming up just before basketball and at the end of football. We will be needing to use our off practice football days as practice powder puff days. Girls will be doing the same for cheering. Inevitably there will be no more days off from practice. Two hours on weekdays, five hours on weekend days. As the StuCo members this year we need to encourage other students to join. Everyone here will be signing up."

Kyle's eyes widen, "What? Hell no, dude!"

Cartman grits his teeth, "Damnit you stupid Jew! Don't be a pussy and sign up like everybody else!"

"NO Dude!"

Wendy rolls her eyes, "Leave Kyle alone, Cartman. Can't you see he doesn't want to?"

"Stop sucking his dick, you hippie whore!"

Stan glares, "Dude!"

Cartman crosses his arms and sighs annoyed. "We all know she's a slut, that's why she broke up with you…"

Craig smirks to himself and the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Everyone disperses and all the guys but Kyle sign up for the cheer team, while the girls sign up for the football. Everyone heads home or to their part time jobs. Tweek and Kyle walk to the coffee shop together. Kyle's been working there for about a year since he started up an academics club and has to fund it himself.

Craig meets his angry boyfriend in the coffee shop when he gets his second daily expresso coffee. He can tell the blonde is mad because he is clenching and unclenching his fists ritually. He orders his coffee and sits beside the younger, shorter boy. "Hey… You pissed at me or what?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh"

They get silent and Craig knows that he won't fight with him in public. The two idly drink their coffee. Kyle brings them a couple complimentary bagels from Tweek. The twitchy blonde knows that Craig is at risk of being yelled at and he knows it's about him. Kyle is clueless and likes it that way. He tries to avoid Craig at all costs since he stole Kenny from his friend circle. But as usual, Kyle is silent and lets it go so nothing stupid gets started. He is already comforting Stan like he's a child and doesn't need Craig at his heels. Nor Kenny. But even he can feel the tension between the "happy" couple. When he gets back to the counter, the two boys walk out. And he and Tweek watch them.

Butters isn't even to Craig's car when he bursts. "You are such an asshole!"

Craig winces, "Can we not talk about this?"

"We're talking about this! You don't even care that I'm with you. Sometimes I wonder why you are even dating me.."

Craig looks at him and narrows his eyes in annoyance, "Don't pull that shit. It's been years and I've never once cheated or looked at another guy…"

Butters snorts, "Whatever, like I believe that…"

Craig is getting fed up of these jealousy fights and snaps, "Ya know, Leo, you got real ballsy after you started living with your mom when your parents divorced…"

Butters stops and his eyes widen. Craig automatically hates himself for that one. The smaller boy slams Craig's door shut and starts walking away towards the sidewalk. Craig shuts his door, rolls his eyes, locks the car, and follows his livid boyfriend. "I didn't mean it like that! Get back here now!"

The two get to the edge of the parking lot before Craig gets a lock/hold on butters arm. "I said stop!"

"Fuck off!"

Craig flips him off and says in an angry growl/whisper. "Don't be like this. You're embarrassing yourself. You know I'd never cheat on you, I'm **_with_** you most nights. All others, I'm sick or doing late night homework. Now get in the **_damn_** car and I'll take you home…"

Butter spits in his face and this sets off Craig's anger. He hits the smaller boy in a blinded rage and knocks him into the snow. It all happens so quick that neither of them registers it until they are staring at each other in shock. Butters tears up and holds his cheek. Craig covers his mouth and curses himself. "I-… Leo… I didn't mean t-… I just…"

Butters gets up and runs home, running as far away from him as he can.

Kyle and Tweek are inside and in shock themselves. Kyle's jaw is to the ground and Tweek is flipping out. "Jesus! Craig never hits Leo! AGH-! Damnit! God!"

Kyle blinks and looks at the thin blonde. "What the hell was that all about?!"

Tweek hold his head and pulls his hair some. "Nghh! Most likely about me or Kenny… Leo gets jealous… They don't get along much anyway anymore…"

Kyle frowns as he watches an angry Craig burn out and speed down the road, "Why are they still together?"

Tweek shrugs, "Craig is in love with him… at least that's –Nghh!- what he tells me…!"

Kyle shakes his head and looks after them. "I hate to be dating that guy…"


	5. 5 It Went Something Like This

"…..Why the fuck is it raining?"

There is a sigh from beside the brooding teen as Kenny asks curiously, "You gonna tell me what's wrong with you yet?"

"No"

The blonde sits up and turns, making the other boy face him, "Craig, I love ya man. You're like… my fucking best friend as of a month and a have ago or some shit… now. You are gonna tell me what the fuck crawled up your ass and laid babies, or you are going to get your mopy, pissy, pussy-ass out of my fucking house, Kay?"

The raven-haired boy glares but finally gives in. "Leo won't talk to me… it's been six days and he won't even look at me… and keep your fucking voice down, Tweek is sleeping…"

Kenny glares at him and laughs at the switch of concerns. "Lick my asshole! It's my fucking house!"

Craig smiles some and shakes his head, "Don't fucking cuss, bitch tits!"

Kenny frowns, "Don't call me bitch tits, ya twat-waffle!"

Craig rolls his eyes and puts his hand on Kenny's cheek, he then pushes and knocks Kenny on the floor with a thud. They both laugh but stop and pause as Tweek rustles around under the sheets. Luckily, they did not wake the jittery boy. They are in the clear, for now. Craig looks back at Kenny and Kenny sits by him on the bed again. They get serious once more. "Well, maybe… maybe… hm… He will forgive you… I mean, we all know you have a temper. And so does he… so don't let it bother you. It's been freakin' the tweekin' if ya knopw what I mean."

They both look at Tweek and Craig pets his hair lightly. "He has seemed more on edge lately."

Kenny looks at him like he is an alien, "How in fuck's sakes can you tell when he is 'more on edge'?!"

Craig glares at his blonde friend. "There is a big difference in his moods. Just like any other person."

Kenny lays back next to the other blonde. "Yeah yeah… He's really cute when he is asleep…"

The conscious blonde watches the other's sleeping form. His chest moves up and down slowly. His face is calm as he gently chews his lip. Every so often he twitches but only slightly. Craig is watching too, a small smile across his lips. They two boys are silent as they stare at their third party. After a while they get up to leave the room and let him sleep. When they get to the family room, Kenny has to drag his drunken brother's body to his room before they can sit together and watch TV.

"You are really worried about this "Butters" situation, huh?"

There is a sigh from beside the blonde and then a long pause. "Yeah…"

Ken frowns and thinks, ending up just scooting closer to rub his friends shoulder. "It'll turn out. You two are crazy in love, right?"

Craig smiles and laughs some, the laugh is light and dreamy as his eyes goes soft. "Yeah… I think so anyway… maybe it's just me… maybe not…"

Kenny nods then sits facing his counterpart. His eyes are focused but they have a wild curiosity. Craig stares back and frowns more, he turns more and rests him arm on the back of the couch. "What?"

The blonde teen bites his lip, second guessing himself. He thinks to himself and looks away for a moment. This makes the other teen raise an eyebrow. He is intrigued now. "What? Constipated?"

Kenny glares and hits his arm, "Fuck it! I won't ask…"

Craig rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Just ask whatever it is…. I don't even care at this point. It's like 2:18 in the morning, just say whatever…"

Ken thinks about the time then decides, _'What the hell?'_ "What the fuck man? Butters? I mean, that makes no fucking sense! You two are nothing alike in anyway… I mean, seriously?! BUTTERS?"

In a way, Craig expected this. But he expected a lot earlier in the relationship and expected it from more than the dirt poor druggy whore of the school… But he answers anyway. "Where do I start…?"

Kenny blinks, "I don't know. How about before you started giving him rim jobs?"

Craig glares at the dirty blonde. "That's gross; you are an asshole… go fuck a horse"

Kenny laughs hysterically at how worked up his friend gets at the comment. "Okay! Okay! Maybe after you spill your shit and tell me how it all happened…"

Craig sighs again and shoots daggers at Ken with his eyes. "You remember when Butters came out? And for the entire week, Cartman terrorized him constantly?"

Ken thinks back and his eyes narrow some at the memory. "Oh Yeah… He ended up cracking and screaming at the Fat-ass. He was crying. Then he left school and stayed away for three days…"

Craig nods and looks at the TV, his eyes go distant in thought. He gets lost in his own memories. "I remember it too… like it just happened. It went something like this…"


	6. 6 It's Not That Bad

-/-_**Flashback**_-/-

Cartman is laughing like crazy, as is Kenny. "Hey, Hey, I bet your favorite dessert is chocolate _ass_-cream!"

Kenny is now tearing up, Cartman continues. "You're so gay; the only job you can get is a rimmed one! Oh, you're crying. Awww~. Want me to make it up to you?  
Take you shopping? Get some ass-less chaps?!"

Butters sniffles and wipes his eyes, having been taking this humiliation all week from everyone. Cartman has been the most cruel and relentless. He cracks at that point, sick and tired of this. He will not let this fat son-of-a-bath-toy ruin his high school years. With all the courage he can muster, he stands before his counterpart and glares.

Cartman raises his eyebrows, "Oh? Courageous aren't we? Or you just hungry? Want a dicksicle? Some Fruitcake Punch?"

"Actually, punch sounds good…" And with that, he hits the bigger teen square in the jaw. The hit is hard enough to knock the brunette back a couple steps. Everyone stares in shock as the small blonde trembles with rage. "No-now… You listen! I-I'm so sick of this!"

The fatter boy rolls his eyes, "Whatever… Suck my balls! WAIT! You'd like that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!"

Butters teeth grind, "Like you wouldn't?!"

Cartman stops and glares, Kenny just laughs harder. Kyle and Stan are ignoring the whole thing until that last comment. Kyle smiles. "He's got a point Fatass…"

Cartman yells. "Shut the fuck up Jew-boy! What are you talking about faggot?"

Butter continues, knowing that there is no turning back now. "Yeah! You cross-dress! You made me dress up like a girl for a week! YOU put my dick in YOUR mouth, and then made me do it. YOU got me sent to an institution for the _Sexually Confused_! You have confessed your love to Kyle at a huge game! You are the reason I turned out this way! Those are only a few instances in our childhood! You are SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"

The silence that fills the cafeteria is thick. And all of Butters confidence leaves him as he sees the rage in Cartman's eyes fill him completely, and then disappear. "Whatever, none of that is true! You cross-dressed by yourself. I only lied at that game for Token's sake, and besides, I'm not the gay one! You just want me to be so you can suck my dick. That's disgusting dude…"

Everyone murmurs as Cartman smiles victoriously. Butters knows he has lost, and he can't take it anymore. He runs out of the building completely. He runs until he can't breathe. Crying and gasping for breath. He feels his heart constricting as he cries

:D :D :D

Back in the lunch room, everyone has calmed down and they are all eating and talking about classes and drama. Most are talking about the fight though. Stan sighs and shakes his head. "You are such an asshole Cartman…"

Cartman glares. "HEY!"

Their redhead friend snaps at him. "Dude, you just sent Butters away crying!"

Stan comments. "I still can't believe Butters is gay... That's so crazy…"

Suddenly a tall figure is standing by the table. The foursome, Wendy, and Bebe all look up to see their monotone classmate Craig standing near Cartman, his eyes locked on the fatter boy. Everyone looks at him. The entire cafeteria turns after a long while. Confusion on their faces. Craig's' girlfriend, Red, Looks worried as to why he left their table.

But what was said next, no one expected. "I'm gay too…"

Eyes widen, gasped are heard, whispers commence. Red is horrified by this. Tweek already knew and is relieved that he is coming out and saying it. He twitches some in excitement for his dear friend and listens. Cartman bursts into a roaring laughter. "Are you fucking serious?! Oh this shit just gets funnier and funnier!"

The raven haired boy stands unaffected and waits for the laughter to stop. "Aren't you gonna make fun of me like you did him? Well….Come on…"

Cartman looks at him then continues eating. "Get away from me before I catch your Ass-Munchers Syndrome or something…"

Craig blinks and says very calmly, "Ya know Fat-ass, you're immature. Like a child. And when children like each other, they bully one another. You're one of those boys that will never grow up, so when you like someone… you will bully them. Like you do Butters. That's why you do it too; you _ALWAYS_ pick on him. You like him. But you are an immature homophobe who is too fat to be attractive. It makes you angry, and you take it out on others. You are really mean to him, in exception to how you are to others…. That's why you are going to die alone and hated by everyone. And if you do ever get married… it'll be to the fat ugly Mexican that shares a jail cell with you and butt-rapes you every night…"

The taller boy than leaves casually, walking away carelessly so he can go find Butters. Behind him, he can hear cheering, crying from red, yelling, laughter. He doesn't even care what is going on in there as he leaves the school and starts walking to the only place he can think of that Butters would be. After about fifteen minutes of walking, he finds him right where he thought he would. Starks Pond.

He walks up to the huddled up figure that is shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Craig just sits in silence beside him. The two boys practically ignore each other while butters calms down. Slowly his sobs subside into hiccups and dry heaving from crying so much. He eventually looks at the other boy, curious as to his presence. "What do you want? Gonna laugh at me more…."

Craig shrugs, "No… no point… I'm in the same boat you are… so I guess I came here to see if you are okay…"

Butters looks at him and sighs, "I… I just hate being treated like a freak…"

"I know"

"How do you-"

"I just know, okay?"

There is more silence. They sit together for a long while and slowly they get closer to one another. After a good hour or so, Butters has snuggled himself under Craig's arm and Craig begins to gently pet his hair. They both end up falling asleep that way.

Kenny finds them asleep, curled up. He calls to Stan to come over and see. "Be quiet!"

Stan brings Kyle over and the three stand in slight shock. Kyle blinks, "Dude…"

Kenny quirks a smile and shakes his head. "Thought this shit would fuckin happen…"

Kyle looks at him, "You did?"

Stan adds, "Yeah dude. They are complete opposites. Craig beats him up all the time…"

Kenny says matter-of-factly, "Yeah but now he is gonna stick by butters and protect him and shit. They will be fuckin in a month…"

Kyle cringes, "DUDE!"

Stan asks, "You think it'll last?"

Kyle smirks and glances at the raven haired boy. "If it does, you gonna get tips on how to keep a relationship?"

Kenny laughs and Stan glares, "FUCK YOU, Kyle!"

Kenny shushes them, "Let's get the fuck outta here before they wake. We can go watch some fucking Terrance and Phillip!"

The three leave laughing, having already woke Craig up without knowing. He sits up when they are gone and looks at Butters. "Fuckin in a month, huh?" He flips the bird in the direction the boys left in. "Not a chance… Butters it too ugly…"


	7. 7 Well Fck

-Past-

Craig had hung out with Butters many times but now it felt different. Butters was always smiling at him weird and touching his arms and sitting by him. He was trying to stick up for him the week before but he didn't know this was gonna happen. He kinda wished he had just left him. Sure, Butters wasn't doing anything Craig wasn't used to. Tweek did the same just without all the giddy smiles. He just felt a bit more uncomfortable with Butters doing it too.

It didn't help that he couldn't go five minutes without somebody giving him shit about "Lickin' Butters asshole" or other derogatory phrases, he just flipped them off. He decided to give everyone time to get over the whole ordeal then he could tell Butters to shove off and everything would be fine. 7th grade already sucked balls and Craig dreaded the rest of the year. _'God I hate people…'_

Tweek walked with Craig to class and sat behind him as usual. Tweek had to sit in the very back seat so no one could come up behind him and steal his underwear. Whatever that meant… But then Butters sat in front of Craig where Clyde would usually sit. '_Great…'_ Craig thought to himself.

The rest of the class shuffled in and Clyde glared at Butters menacingly. He began to threaten the usual stuff about pounding his face in and Craig watched the blonde shrink down in his chair. This made the older boy sigh. "Clyde, just sit the fuck down…"

Everyone was shocked, even Butters, but Clyde sat and class resumed. The whole day went that way and lunch was especially annoying. Everyone watched as Butters took Clyde's spot again and Cartman made it his mission to make as many assumptions as possible from the fact that Craig didn't make him move another time in a row. This was just getting fucking ridiculous. So what if he let the little dufus sit by him? Did it really matter?

Finally the day ended and Craig walked with his friends to the bus stop. Butters followed and even sat right across from Craig all the way home. He didn't give a shit no matter what Butters did. Hi life, his body, his choices. But the shadowing was getting annoying. Craig was fourteen already and didn't care about all this immature crush shit. Butters had a crush because Craig stood up for him. '_Blah blah blah…. Next thing I know he'll be leaning on me for everything and calling me his boyfriend…'_

It honestly didn't surprise Craig when Butters got off the bus with him and walked to his house. They reached the door and the older boy sighed, "Butters… What do you want? I get that you're grateful and all but you look like a fucking loser walking around after me. Makes it seem creepy…"

The blonde's eyes filled with hurt and his smile left his lips, he looked down and rubbed his knuckles together nervously. "O-oh… s-s-sorry… guess I thought we were closer now er somethin'…"

Craig sighs and lets Butters in the house, following after him. They sit on the couch and Craig puts in a Red Racer Season 1 DVD so he can continue watching them in order. Butters just sits close and watches happily. The blonde then exclaims, "I love this show!"

"Shut it…." Is the only reply.

Butters obeys timidly and bites his lip. Not sure what else to say. So the sit in silence. Craig loves silence and barely notices it as he is lost in his favorite childhood show. But Butters feels nerves creep over him. He hates silence. He wants noise. He likes noise. Cartman makes noise about everything. But Craig barely speaks to him. Not that he speaks much anyway.

Hours pass and Butters tugs at a piece of his hair for entertainment. He has been switching between watching the TV, pulling his hair, and staring at Craig for the past couples hours now. But he is distracted by the sound of the TV turning off. He looks to see Craig standing in front of him and his cheeks darken. He thinks about how much taller Craig is, how mature he seems. He's always been more mature than their class and Butters could always admire that. No one fucked with Craig either. But the emptiness in his eyes bothered Butters. It was almost haunting. Like he had seen things Butters would never comprehend and he knew what the rest of their class never would. His thoughts were broken when Craig popped him on the side of the head to get his attention. "Huh?"

"Come eat… mom called us…" the taller boy said for a third time, annoyance in his voice. Butters nodded and followed quietly.

They all ate. The family made small talk and flipped each other off but it all seemed natural from what Butters could see. It bothered no one really, they just continued to eat and talk. Butters watched them and followed Craig when they had both finished eating. They put their dishes in the sink. Craig fought with his mom about doing the dishes, flipped her off and took butters up to his room. Butters hadn't cleared any of this with his parents so he called them. His mother just sounded happy that he had friends and let him stay there. Butters cursed that he would have to bail early to go home and get clothes but he didn't mind too much. "Where do I sleep?"

"I didn't know you were staying over…." Craig frowned as he said this. _'He's inviting himself to stay? I guess I did bring him to my room… Well fuck…'_

Butters shifts around some then looks at Craig, becoming shocked as he notices his new friend is now only in boxers. He turns red and looks down. "SORRY!"

Craig rolls his eyes, "What? You sleepin in your day clothes? Don't be a kid!"

Butters shifts more but then gives in, stripping to his underwear and his shirt. Not sure if he can handle being that naked in front of the other boy. Craig crawls into bed and lies on the side by the window. Facing away from butters. "Get in bed… I'm tired and I probably need to take you back early to get clothes…"

Butters smiles at that comment and lies beside Craig. He is like a big warm heater, lengthy and broad. He definitely started maturing already. Butters was much thinner than him already. He stayed on his side of the bed for a while but didn't get too sleep. Being so close to the other male made it hard to calm his mind. And other things too. He eventually turned to Craig and just admired his back. He always liked bigger boys. They looked so strong and cool. Craig was smooth and pale. His back had slight muscle from all the sport and his shoulders were wider than most boys. Butters mouth watered at the thought of Craig growing facial hair. He couldn't wait for that. The blonde felt hair on the other boy's legs already and it didn't help his situation. He slowly got closer until he could feel Craig's body heat. He got closer and clung to his for warmth, falling asleep there. Happy with this day.

Craig laid awake as he felt the other bo on him. _'I was afraid of this…'_

But no matter what, he didn't pull away. He simply laid there and let it happen. Why was he so nice to people. He hated people. If this little blonde didn't make him think of Tweek this would be unacceptable. The truth was, he was a bit of a people pleaser. He couldn't let someone that was so helpless and weak just fend for themselves. It came with being an older brother. He wished he could just shun them like some people could. If he could call people useless sacks of human meat and leave them to waste away he would be soooo happy… but instead he simply lay with the younger boy and fell asleep.


End file.
